Don't Break
by Sergeant Daniel
Summary: After three months of torture Ino and Naruto return back to the village. However, they've both change. Now they struggle in restoring back to their former selves. NaruIno.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This came to me when I was thinking about mind-breaking. So I decided to use one of my favorite Naruto Pairing. Naruto and Ino. Enjoy**

 **Rating: M for Strong Sexual content, Violence and Language.**

 **Summery: After three months of torture Ino and Naruto return back to the village. However, they've both change. Now they struggle in restoring back to their former selves.**

 **Don't Break**

" _IT HURTS!"_

" _Remember Ino, you need to smile."_

" _Heehee! You are a dirty bitch now ain'tcha._

" _NARUTO!"_

" _INO!"_

 _PUNCH! KICK!_

" _You can't. Please don't do this?"_

" _Remember…"_

" _NARUTO! HELP!"_

" _See ya tomorrow night. You put on quite a show."_

" _Remember…"_

" _Let me go. Please?"_

" _How long…will this continue?"_

 _Remember, you need to smile._

Two people are walking through the forest. Trees and birds all around them, but they paid them no heed. How far have they been walking they don't know. All they have been doing is walking in one direction. Though they have no destination in mind. All they want is to full fill this need for comfort. Deep down inside, their instincts are telling them that they are heading in the right direction. What's on the other side of this journey is unknown. But once they find it, hopefully joy will seep into their lives.

Happiness. That is a word that they are searching for. Despite the smile on their faces as they walked side by side, inside they feel cold. A snapping of a twig cause them both to flinch. Holding on each other they froze. Sensing that the danger is now gone they continue walking. Ever so slowly as they need their strength. Though what's hunting them is unknown, but they feel like they are being watched. But not sensing any type of danger, they don't stop.

Anyone who could catch the sight of these two, would see that their cloths are ripped in many places. However, despite the state of their cloths, they were still able to keep their dignity. Though what that means in the long run doesn't matter. All that matters is that they reach the destination as soon as possible. Already they have been walking non-stop for close to five days. Occasionally, eating and drinking whenever they can along the way.

Soon nightfall will come, but that doesn't matter to them. Slowly as the sun sets and the light of the night sky come to view, they continued to walk. They have walked to the point that their feet are bleeding. The pain to them is nothing, nothing to what they have went through. They clasp hands together for comfort. One smiling at the other one, the other one smiling back. They have each other and that's all the comfort they need. Deep down inside they know that something is missing.

The more they walked, the closer they felt that soon they would be…home. Home. That word felt foreign to them. Yet at the same time it stirred something inside. Memories that were once dear to them. The question is will _one of them_ remember those memories? For one holds onto the other, like the person will fall and be lost forever. Looking up at the night sky, it cause some heartache for one. The other looked over with a smile, then too looked up and smiled at the night sky. It was a new moon, so it was darker then normal this night, but the stars. Oh, how the stars shine brightly on the two. Slowly, did they continued walking farther along the path. No one else is with them, no one else to _hurt_ them. Just the two of them. Alone.

Silently, one held out some small berries. Berries that the other did eat happily and with joy. No words were spoken between the two of them. Not. One. Word. For they didn't need words to speak, at least, not on the road and not right now. The world has eyes. The world has ears. Waiting. Watching. And God knows what will happen, should they speak. _Who_ shall come, should words escape their lips. It was an agreement between the two, a promise that no words will be spoken until they reach their destination. Until that destination has arrived, they will remain silent.

For hours into the night they continued to walk. However, as they continue to walk, one was getting tired to the point of slowing down. The other looked in concern, and seeing the tired companion about to doze off, decided to do something. The other put the tired companion onto its back. In no time at all, sleep won the battle. And so one dozed off, while the other continued to move forward. With nothing in mind, but safety for the both of them.

Soon, though how long exactly is not known, something comes into view. In the distance is a high wall with two towers in the eye's view. A nagging feeling came into the one who is awake. A feeling that states; This…is home. Smiling and gently waking up the sleeping one, they stopped. Grabbing a hold of the one who brought them here, they embraced each other. One out of gladness and joy. The other out of love and concern for the safety of the other. So, they both walked together from there. Hand and hand with each other, and smiles on their faces. Closer and closer did they ever walked towards the wall. With each step they took, it was another step closer to their dream. _Home._

" _HALT! Who goes there?!"_

Stopping in their tracks they were now face to face with two people. Both of the strangers were holding up a lantern. For the strangers saw them walking toward them down the dirt path.

"Identify yourselves!"

The two weary travelers didn't say a word. Instead they kept quiet. This however, didn't please the two other men. The two men looked at each other before one stepped closer.

"I said 'Identify yourselves!'"

Holding out the lantern the man could see the two travelers. Gasping, he dropped the lantern in surprise and stepped back. The lantern's candle blowing out in the process. His partner, after seeing this, wonder what caused this and took a look for himself. He held out the lantern and was too shock at who he was seeing. Without any delay, he grabbed something out of his pocket and threw it up in the air. Then he made a sign and the item exploded in the air. The explosion caused a bright orange light to appear in the night sky.

Within seconds two masked assailant arrived. However, they froze when they saw the travelers. One turned to the other and said, "Quickly Pig, go tell Lady Tsunade, Kakashi and Inoichi! Now!"

Pig nodded and left, while the last masked assailant turned to the travelers. Looking at the them, Pig couldn't help but be shocked at the appearance they showed.

"My God? Uzumaki? Yamanaka? What the hell happen to you two?"

Lady Tsunade, Kakashi and Inoichi arrived in front of the gate. Though what they saw was no picnic. Shocked expression appeared on their faces, as they studied the two ninjas that have been missing for the past three months. Neither of them have any words to say.

Naruto Uzumaki and Ino Yamanaka just stood silently side by side. Watching. Both of them not moving one inch since stopping. However, it wasn't so much about the way they were dressed that cause Pig to be in shock. It was what they were doing that was shocking. Standing in the light of the lantern, Naruto and Ino continued to smile. Though it's their dead pan eyes that scared everyone the most. Despite looking happy, inside they were hollow. While Naruto still had some life in them, it was Yamanaka eyes that showed emptiness.

 **A/N: That's chapter one. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Now I will be working on this story at the same time as my Loud House fic. I realized that for me to keep on typing I need to focus on two different ideas. Cause without doing that, I'll just getting into a rut which would have ended who knows when. Anyway I am going to do flashbacks to their captivity. So don't worry about that. Anywho I don't want to give to much away while I'm doing this. So I hope to see you all in the next chapter.**

 **-Sergeant Daniel out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Glad that you guys are enjoying this story. I'm always happy to know that people really like this. Any who without any farther due. On to the second chapter.**

 **Rating: M**

 **Summary: After three months of torture Ino and Naruto return back to the village. However, they've both change. Now they struggle in restoring back to their former selves.**

 **WARNING! This chapter contains scenes of rape and sexual assault. If you are easily offended by such things please leave.**

 **Don't Break**

 **Chapter 2**

Inoichi was currently pacing in the Hokage's office. His daughter and Naruto were taken to the hospital by Tsunade. He wanted to go with them. To be at the side of his daughter who have been missing for three months. But orders from the Hokage was to wait in her office. Just how cruel does she have to be to keep him from seeing his daughter? Kakashi was currently reading his _Make-Out Paradise_ book, but he just sighs as he looked towards Inoichi. "You know pacing never makes it easier Inoichi."

Slamming his fist on the Hokage's desk Inoichi just grits his teeth as he swore "DAMN IT!" So many emotions are going through his body. Anger. Hate. Regret. But the emotion that he was feeling the most was concern. Cause he doesn't even know what Ino's condition, both physically and mentally. "I should be there for her!"

"Inoichi," Kakashi started. "there's nothing you can do right now. Tsunade and Sakura are currently tending to both Ino and Naruto. Until they come back all we can do is wait."

Inoichi knew that Kakashi was right, but that didn't ease the tension that he is feeling. Walking to the window, Inoichi looked outside at Kohona Village. The village looks very peaceful during the night. The moonless night sky didn't even took anything peaceful away. Sighing heavily, Inoichi brought his right arm to his head as he leaned on the windowsill. Kakashi closed his book, walked over to Inoichi and stood beside him. Kakashi looked towards Inoichi to say something, but he just stood there silently. A gentle breeze picked up as the two Jonin stood there.

" _How do you do it Kakashi_?"

Kakashi turned his head towards Inoichi who continued to speak. "How do you stay so calm? I mean for the last hour I've been frantic and nervously pacing the Hokage's office. While you, you, just stood against the wall reading your book. I mean, you don't show any signs of worry. Aren't you worried about the state that Naruto could be in?"

For several moments Inoichi and Kakashi stood looking at each other. Then Inoichi sighed and looked back out towards the village.

" _I am worried_."

Inoichi turned his head towards Kakashi. Kakashi was currently looking over the village. Another moment of silent went by before Kakashi spoke. "I'm worried that I couldn't keep my mentor's son safe. After all, he was under my charge and I feel that I personally failed him. I am worried about Ino's safety too, Inoichi, just so you know. If you were paying attention you would have noticed that I've never turned a page since I've opened it."

Inoichi just stood there in silence. Shocked at the information that Kakashi told him. After all he has known Kakashi for years and never have he opened up like this. But then again Kakashi is full of mystery like why he loves the _Make-Out Paradise_ books. The office door then opened causing both Kakashi and Inoichi to turn around.

Then Tsunade and Shizune walked into the office. Inoichi went to great them. "Lady Tsunade your back. Thank goodness. What have you found out about my daughter?" Tsunade looked at Inoichi for a second before she went to her desk. Inoichi got worried at the Hokage's silence. However, he waited for the Hokage to speak. And when she did, he wasn't prepared for what she was going to suggest.

* * *

Inoichi followed Tsunade to Ino's hospital room. As he walked so many thoughts were going through his mind. But mostly he went back over to the conversation he had with the Hokage back at the office.

 _-FLASHBACK-_

" _What? What do you mean you want to go through my daughters mind?"_

 _Tsunade didn't answer. Instead she went to her desk and sat down. Inoichi and Kakashi watched as Tsunade pulled out a bottle of sake and a glass. Of course Shizune immediately spoke out against it._

" _Lady Tsunade now is not a good time for that."_

 _Kakashi walked up and agreed with Shizune. "Tsunade, while I completely understand your situation, I have to agree with Shizune. Naruto and Ino are under your care and it would be in the best interest if-"_

 _SLAM!_

 _Tsunade slammed the bottle against the table and yelled "SHUT UP!"_

" _Inoichi, if Naruto was conscious I'd ask you to look into his mind. But it's your daughter that I am more worried about."_

 _This statement caused Inoichi to move closer to the desk. "What about my daughter? Lady Tsunade what happened to my daughter?"_

 _Tsunade emptied her glass and then filled it up again. She then slumped back in her chair. Looking around the room Tsunade studied everyone. Seeing Inoichi's concern for his daughter caused a great deal of pain for her. She turned her chair around for a moment of privacy. Her thoughts went back towards the examination that she went through with Ino._

"I need to make sure." _Tsunade thought to herself._

 _Finishing up her glass, Tsunade then turned back around and looked at Inoichi. "Mr. Yamanaka, you are just going to have to see her for yourself. That's all I'm going to say about it."_

 _-END FLASHBACK-_

Inoichi clenched his teeth together. " _Something's wrong here._ " He couldn't put a finger on what is wrong, but the closer he got to Ino's room the stronger that feeling became. It made him get more tense and unease. Inoichi saw Sakura exiting out of Ino's hospital room. He watched as she turned and saw both him and Tsunade walking towards her. Sakura then stepped out of the way to give Tsunade and Ino's father room to enter. Tsunade walked up to her and asked "Any change?"

Inoichi was a bit confused but quickly figured out that the Hokage was talking about Ino. Sakura shook her head to the side. "No, she hasn't responded to me at all. It's like she doesn't even know I'm there."

Tsunade grit her teeth and brought her hand to her chin, thinking deeply. She then turned towards Inoichi and spoke to him. "Alright Inoichi, I need you to go and do your thing. This is our only option we have left right now. Sakura and I will be out here if you need anything." Inoichi nodded and breathed in deeply. Then slowly he exhaled and opened Ino's door. Then slowly he went inside.

Inoichi looked around the room. It was a simple hospital room with white walls and a couple of chairs and a table. Turning to his daughter he noticed that she was currently staring ahead with a smile on her face. A smile that truly exhibit happiness. For a second Inoichi forgot why he had to be here. Then the moment he looked into the hollow eyes of his daughter, it brought back his senses into the present. Sitting down on the chair closest to Ino, Inoichi opened his mouth to speak. "Ino, honey. How are you doing?"

Ino didn't respond, even though Inoichi knew that might be the case, it still hurts. But he continued to speak despite the situation. "Ino, I'm here to take a look at your mind. To see if there's anything I can do to help out in this situation." No reply. Inoichi took a moment to catch his thoughts on the situation. He knows that his daughter went through a terrible ordeal to be in this situation. Yet something there is something about that that he can't point his finger on. Being in the T&I Department he's seen the state of people who went through mind-breaks. But he can't sit here all day. He has a mission that he needs to do.

"Ino," Inoichi said as he scooted a bit closer to his daughter. "I need you to relax. Will you do that for me?" Inoichi was more or less telling this to himself, but Ino either didn't caught that or was unable to. But Inoichi watched for any change in her composure but nothing changed. She continued to smile emptily towards him, which caused Inoichi some hesitation. But deciding to just go ahead, he did some hand seals and placed his right palm on his daughter forehead.

* * *

- _INO'S MIND-_

Entering Ino's mind, Inoichi noticed immediately that something about it changed. What was once blue sky's with clouds that always changes shape, flowers and most important their home, is now darken cloudy twilight. The ground is broken up to the point in which Inoichi wasn't even sure if he entered the right mind. Rain fell spontaneously as if it was ran by a broken faucet. " _My GOD Ino! What happen?"_

Inoichi continued to wander Ino's mindscape, but since everything has changed he now has to get his bearings to navigate. However something caught his eye. As he looked, Inoichi noticed a tree in the distance. But what made the tree stand out even more, was the fact that sunlight shined through the clouds. Hoping to find answers, Inoichi headed into the direction of the tree.

After reaching the tree after some time has passed, Inoichi noticed that the tree was on top of a hill. Looking around he started to inspect the tree. However his inspection came to a halt as he noticed a person laying at the base of the tree. All he could see was a leg and the person was wearing orange pants. But there was something about those pants that struck him in familiarity. But curiosity won over reason and so Inoichi decided to inspect. Walking up closer the whole body came into view, and once he was close to make out the body he was shocked. There he saw a sleeping Naruto laying his back against the tree, but that wasn't all that shocked him. What shocked him the most was seeing his daughter Ino.

"Ino?"

Ino was currently sleeping peacefully. Her head rested on Naruto's inner right thigh and Naruto's arm was wrapped around her shoulders. Naruto's famous orange jumpsuit was open and his black inner shirt exposed. Ino was currently in her usual attire of purple that she really loves. But what was interesting was the fact that they were holding hand. This was a very peaceful scene. Which caused Inoichi a great deal of confusion, why would Naruto be someone she'd hold on to. Not that he was against Naruto, but Ino has never really big on the whole dating or love concept. Not after the traitor Sasuke almost caused the ending of Ino's friendship towards Sakura.

Inoichi decided to leave the sleeping duo and study the tree more. There was something about this tree that is off. One it was never here before, though that can be explained by the change in Ino's mindscape. Two this tree while is alive part of it looks fake. So searching that part of the tree, Inoichi was able to find a small branch in the tree that looks like a door handle. So turning the branch, Inoichi was able to open a door. Looking into the doorway, he saw some stairs that lead downstairs towards a dungeon of some short.

Mustering the courage he went down the steps with one destination in mind. Knowing that the memory might not be pleasant Inoichi prepared himself mentally for what is to come.

 _-MEMORY FLASHBACK-_

 _Ino was currently sitting in a damp cell. It's been five days since she's been there. At least that's what her captives have told her. She looked around her cell to see if there's anything for her to reached. Nothing._

" _Of course there's nothing. Bastards."_

 _Ino sighed heavily as she stared at the ground. "I hope Naruto is doing alright." After getting ambushed by their captives, Naruto and Ino were placed in separate cells. Of course they blindfolded her, so she doesn't even know where Naruto really is. But that was the least of her concern. For as of right now, Ino is unable to use her chakra to even escape. Which is a big problem for her. Cause if she is unable to use chakra, then there's a good bet that Naruto is unable to use his as well._

"But Naruto has the Kyuubi inside of him." _Ino thought to herself. "_ So if anyone has a chance of escaping he does."

 _It's not much for Ino, but it's hope that she can lean on. After all Naruto won't let anything happen to her. He will fight to protect his friends even if it cost him his life. Even if he's a loveable dork at times. Ino smiled at the memories at the times that she and Naruto spent together. Before getting the mission that both Ino and Naruto received, Ino never really had time to really be around Naruto. So it came at a bit of a shock when Tsunade wanted both her and Naruto to deliver a letter to the leader of the Land of Iron. Exactly what for they didn't know, but it was suppose to be easy._

 _However, they got captured by a group of Shinobi's that they've never seen before. By now word that they are missing should have come to light by now. But Ino doesn't even know what time it is, let alone wither or not the Hokage knows that they are missing. A set of foot steps brought Ino out of her thoughts. Looking up she sees three ninja's walking towards her. She then recognized that one of them was holding a bag in his hands. She also recognized that is the same bag they've used to cover her face before._

 _Chuckling the guy with the bag spoke. "Hee-hee guess what sweetie it's lights out for you."_

 _Ino looked at him with a look of disgust as the cell door opened. One of the three guys walked closer to her with a set of keys in his hands. "_ Once he unshackle my hands, I'll make my move." _Ino thought as the guy stood above her. The man with the keys just stared lustfully at her, which cause chills to run up her spine. However, he made no effort to unlocked her hands. The guy with the bag stopped in front of her, then he knelt down in front of him. Taking the bag he opened it and brought it closer to her head. Shocked cause her to froze as the guy laughed at her expression._

" _Hahahaha! You think we would unshackle you. Please we aren't stupid."_

 _With that said, the bag quickly went over her head and darkness sat in front of her eyes, before her brain could process the information. She then heard the third guy speak to her. "If you think we would let you know your way out of the cage, think again." A strong sense of smell penetrated Ino's nostrils and she blacked out._

 _With the bag taken off her head, Ino eye's adjusted to the light as she got a look at her surroundings. She was currently laying on the ground, so she picked herself up. Looking around the room Ino saw so many of her captors, about 20 of them or so. And they were all hooting and whistling at her. Confused she looked down at herself and it was right then she knew why. She was standing nude in front of them. Quickly covering herself as she knelt on the ground to try to lessen the gawking, Ino started to blush out of embarrassment._

" _Don't be like that girl!" One of the audience said. "Yeah," said another. "you've got a nice body that anybody would fucked! Hahahaha!"_

 _Ino tried to ignore the whistling and the comments, but as she looked down she noticed a chain connected to a collar around her neck. Following the chain Ino saw that it was connected to a post in the room a few feet away from her._

"They mean to keep me tied up and put me on display like an animal. What a bunch of perverts. At least Naruto isn't here to see me like this."

 _Ino's thoughts were cut short when two arms wrapped around her, pulling her to her feet. Startled, Ino started squirming to try and get away._

" _Let go of me you bastard! Let g-"_

 _Ino stopped moving when she turned her head to get a good look at whoever was holding her. To her complete shock it was Naruto. Relief flooded into her as she calmed down._

" _Naruto, thank goodness!" Ino said smiling. "Naruto listen, these guys are sick. They put me on display like I'm nothing but an animal. We need a plan to get out of here."_

 _Ino stopped speaking and noticed that Naruto's expression hasn't change. In fact Naruto hasn't said a word to her at all. This caused worry to come over Ino. "Naruto?" She then noticed that Naruto had on a collar similar as hers. Confusion came upon Ino as she is currently trying to figure out what exactly is going on. Something doesn't feel right about this._

 _Naruto in the mean while slowly grabbed Ino's left wrist and brought them up above their head, while he grabbed Ino's other wrist and kept it from moving._

" _Naruto? What are you doing?"_

 _A jolt of shock ran through her body. It wasn't a shock of pain, but one of pleasure._

"What's going on?" _Ino then cringed as anothr jolt of pleasure ran through her. Looking back towards Naruto, Ino then noticed that Naruto was lightly thrusting. Dread fell on her as she slowly looked down. Her eyes went wide when she got a look at what was causing her pleasure. Ino didn't when or how, but Naruto's shaft was currently rubbing against her vagina. A soft quick moan escaped her mouth, before she regained her senses._

" _Naruto stop. Please, Naruto stop?"_

 _Her cry was said in vain, as Naruto started to thrust faster, causing Ino to moan louder. Naruto then lightly bit on Ino's sensitive neck. Ino lost her breath at the sensation, that she started to breathe harder. Pleasure ran through her entire body like waves hitting the beach. Her body was reacting to Naruto's sexual advances. Of course Ino tried to fight against both Naruto and her body._

" _Na-Naruto, *gasp* s-s-stop p-please? Ha-ha, I-I can't take it anymore!"_

 _Ino felt pressure building up in her lower region as her Naruto thrusting got faster and faster. Cheering penetrated her ears reminding her that she and Naruto weren't alone. However, this couldn't stop her body from finding the release that it desperately needed. Ino started to shake and tremble as her release came closer, even though she was trying with all her might to keep it from happening. However, Naruto's thrusting became harder and faster, singling to Ino that he's almost close to finding his release as well. Then, like a huge wave that comes crashing onto the beach, Ino's body betrayed her rationality._

" _NARUTO!"_

 _Ino body shook hard as the high cause her to lean back into Naruto. Naruto groaned as well as he released as well. After their bodies had succumb to their pleasures, both Naruto and Ino were breathing very hard. Each trying to catch their breath as their senses returned to normal. However, for Ino, Naruto quickly placed her face down on the ground then knelt down behind her. Ino barely had a second to register what exactly is happening, as Naruto teased her._

" _WAIT!? NARUTO, YOU CAN'T-"_

 _Naruto didn't let Ino finish as he entered forcibly inside her, causing her to scream out in pain. He then started to roughly thrust in and out of her. The audience all started to cheer and whoop at the sight. "We've got a real show on tonight men!" "Hey girl! How's it like to get raped and fucked by your fellow teammate?" "After he's done maybe you should let me have a turn. Hahahaha!"_

 _Silently tears flowed from Ino's eyes as she does everything in her power to suppress the pain. But due to Naruto's roughness it didn't help. "_ Why? Why would you do this Naruto?" _Ino thought to herself as she closed her eyes. She hoped that this all would be over soon. Though she wondered exactly why this has to happen to her. "_ Please God, let this be over soon."

 _Soon however it came to an end, as Naruto thrust in for one last time. He then groaned as his release came inside Ino. Ino to came as all of her strength was extinguished. Naruto then slowly pulled out and Ino's body slump onto the ground. Both Naruto and Ino were panting heavily as their captors went wild. This was a good day in their book. One of them stood up and said "Alright guys, better put them back in their cages. After all they need to regain their energy." With that Ino and Naruto were carried back into their cages. One broken, the other suffering in a different way._

 _-END MEMORY FLASHBACK-_

* * *

Inoichi left his daughter's mind in a dazed. He fell out of his chair in shocked. The door to Ino's hospital room swung open as both Tsunade and Sakura came Rushing in. "Mr. Yamanaka are you ok?" Sakura ask as she rushed to his side to check on him. Tsunade following Sakura looked at Inoichi with a concern looked. "Inoichi what's wrong? What did you see something?" Inoichi didn't answer as his mind was still recovering from the mental pain that was felt. Though it felt like he suffered the same pains that his daughter went though. For the ability to look into someone's memories comes at great cost at times. For you feel everything that the person went through, both the good and the bad. Panting, Inoichi started to get up very slowly.

"I…I need some air."

That was all Inoichi said as he Shunshin away. Leaving behind a very confused Sakura and a concern Tsunade. Tsunade looked at Ino, who is unaware that her father had left.

" _What the hell did he see?"_

Meanwhile Inoichi appeared at one of the training grounds. He then stumbled to a tree using one hand to steady himself. Almost immediately after, Inoichi hurled as his stomache emptied itself of it's content. A few minutes later he slowly walked away from the tree. However, his legs gave out as he fell to his knees. Then with tears flowing down his cheek he hunched over and banged his hands onto the ground. Crying to himself Inoichi just apologized.

"I'm sorry Ino. I'm sorry for failing you as your father. Please forgive me?"

Leaning back on his knees, Inoichi gave a loud cry of pain as he howled at the night sky.

 **A/N: And done. I hope this is satisfying for you guys. I tried very hard to be as detailed towards Ino's memories as I can. I also tried very hard on the rape scene for it was my first attempt in doing a sex scene in any of my stories. Well please tell me if there is anything I can do to improve or change. As I'll be going back at times to make sure it's flowing smoothly. Please leave a review and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey everyone here's the third chapter of** _ **Don't Break**_ **. I would have gotten this out sooner, but things came up and I couldn't get into a mood to write. Also it took me a while to figure out how I want to do this chapter. But I hope you'll enjoy it. On with the story.**

 **Rating: M**

 **Summary: After three months of torture Ino and Naruto return back to the village. However, they've both change. Now they struggle in restoring back to their former selves.**

 **Chapter 3**

 _Naruto struggled against the chains that currently binds him against the wall. "DAMN IT! Why won't these things break?"_

 _Naruto has no idea how long he's been locked up behind bars. After getting ambushed and getting knocked out, he has lost track of time. Time always seem less relevant when you are inside a secret bandit hideout in a cave. After a couple more minutes of struggling, Naruto gave it up. After all, whatever these chains are made out of, they are really strong. Kneeling down on the ground Naruto just slumps forward and stare at the ground. Due to the positions of his arms, kneeling is the closest he can get to a resting position._

 _Sighing, Naruto just thoughts turn towards Ino. He didn't see her when he woke up, and these bastards that knocked him out won't say anything. All they do is to make sure that he has food and water. Other than that they won't talk. After what seemed to be the second day of him asking, all he got for an answer was "Oh, you're talking about the blonde chick? All you need to know is you should be worrying about yourself." That was the longest conversation he had with the thug guards. So up to this moment all Naruto can do for Ino is to pray that nothing bad will happen to her. The last thing he wants is for Ino to get hurt._

 _The opening of a door caught Naruto's attention, followed by footsteps. Naruto tried to listen to the footsteps to see if he could recognized who's steps they were. However, they were not familiar. "_ Of course not, _" Naruto thought. "_ I've been kidnapped by bandits. Of course they would not be familiar. _" The footsteps continued to get closer until Naruto could hear them outside his cell. He then heard his cell door unlocking, followed by the squeaking of the cell hinges. "Well, well, well how are you holding up?" Looking up at the arrival of the person Naruto started to study his features._

 _Naruto could see that the person in front of him has shoulder length green hair. The man also has a scar across his left cheek and he is carrying two swords on his back. The man just smirks while Naruto grits his teeth in anger._

" _You know," the man said. "I'm starting to really like the blonde chick you were with."_

 _Naruto just growled and said "You bastard, leave her alone!"_

 _The man just chuckled and replied, "Oh, I am so sorry my dear boy, where are my manners? I guess you don't know who I am? My name is Haruka Ryo, and it's a pleasure to welcome you to my humble abode." Haruka spred his arms out and bowed._

 _Naruto didn't reply to Haruka and continued to stare with malice in his eyes. This wasn't missed by Haruka as he started to chuckle. Straightening himself upward he opened his mouth to speak._

" _Oh, you want to hurt me?" He said mockingly. He walked closer to Nartuo and got down to eye level. "You want to kill me?"_

 _A moment of silence went by with Haruka and Naruto staring into each others eyes. They both studied each other before Haruka started to laugh to himself. It, however went into a full blown loud laugh as he through his head back and ruffled Naruto's hair. Naruto was surprised at Haruka's laugh that he just stared dumbfounded at him. He didn't registered that Haruka's hand was on his head, until he noticed that Haruka was getting up._

 _Haruka got up and turned around. He then started to look around the cell, for what exactly Naruto didn't know. But Naruto had a feeling that there was something off with this guy._

"You know Uzumaki, Miss Yamanaka is a _wonderful_ girl. _"_

 _Naruto eyes went wide at the mention of both Ino and his name. After all he never mentioned their names at any time. Turning around, Haruka saw the shocked look in Naruto's eyes. This caused him to grin widely._

" _Oh, I am so sorry my dear boy. Do you prefer your birth name? Huh_ Nar-u-to _?"_

 _Naruto's jaw opened in shock. He wanted to say something. Anything. But no words could be formed in his mouth. Several moments of silence passed before the sound of laughter penetrated his ears. The laughter wasn't coming from Haruka, instead it was from the people outside the cell. Naruto could see that the bandits outside the cell, were enjoying what's going inside his cell._

"Ino Yamanaka. _"_

 _Hearing that name Naruto slowly turned to Haruka, who now had move to the right side of his body. Fear started to slightly manifest in Naruto's mind. After all no one, except for a slight few outside of the village, should know Ino's given name._

" _You know Naruto my boy, your friend has a gorgeous body. A body that anyone would want to fuck. Wouldn't you agree?"_

" _You bastard." Naruto whispered to himself._

 _Anger now flooded Naruto's body as he quickly stood up and headbutted Haruka in the nose. Haruka stumbled away from Naruto, as he quickly held his now bleeding broken nose. Several of Haruka's goons, who after watching Haruka getting hit, rushed inside of the cell. Pulling their weapons out with the intent of killing Naruto. However, Haruka held out a hand, stopping their advance. Naruto, now on his feet, tried to break himself free from his chains. However, the chains are just as firm as ever. Laughter cuts through the air, as Naruto turn his attention towards Haruka._

" _Sorry, Naruto but you can't break those chains."_

 _Haruka's attention went to three of the people that were with him._

" _You three go get the girl and prepare her for the show."_

 _The three goons smiled at each other and left the cell. As they left the cell, Naruto yelled at the three men._

" _You fuckers! If you touch Ino you-"_

 _Naruto was cut off by Haruka pushing him into the cell wall by the throat._

" _Now, now Naruto. You need to calm down."_

 _Naruto open his eyes and just stared at Haruka in anger. Haruka just smiles and let go of Naruto's neck. He then turned around and started to walk away. However, he stop short of the cell door._

" _Naruto Uzumaki,"_

 _Naruto just watch as Haruka slowly turns around._

"Let me make you a deal."

* * *

Naruto eyes opened bringing him back to the present. He then grits his teeth at that memory. Naruto was currently sitting in his mindscape. He needed to talk with a certain fox about something important. So he decided to wait in front of the cage that he has become familiar with. How much time has passed he doesn't know. But as for right now he can't wake up, not until he gets some answers. However, the Kyuubi is being a pain in Naruto's ass cause he's not awake. And yelling won't get him up any faster. It's a waiting game at the moment.

"I wonder what's going on outside? I hope Ino is not in a more serious condition than she already is."

Naruto knows that he needs to be by Ino's side, but until his body response to him, he's not going anywhere. "At least Ba-chan will be able to watch over her…I hope." Seeing movement from the cage, Naruto looked up to see the Kyuubi getting as close to the cage as he can. Standing up Naruto walked closer to the cage. Rage was starting to flare deep down inside of him.

" **Well, isn't this a nice surprise."**

Naruto just clenched his teeth and said almost menacingly "What the hell is wrong with you!?" The Kyuubi just stared at Naruto with no response. After all this isn't the first time the Kit got mad at him. Naruto just continued on with his thoughts **"** Why aren't I awake!? I need to be by Ino's side! But instead I'm stuck here and you've been asleep for who knows how long! So what are you doing!? Just what the fuck-!"

The Kyuubi decided to make his statement cutting off any other words from his host. **"LISTEN HERE KIT!"** Naruto was a bit taken back at the sound, but held his ground. The Kyuubi then continued. **"You should be thanking me for getting both of you back home! Cause if it wasn't for me, you and her wouldn't be where you are right now!"**

Growling, Naruto just angrily turned around. He didn't have time for this pointless conversation. Not when something could be happening to Ino right now. "I don't have time for this bullshit!" Of course as Naruto was walking away the Kyuubi spoke up. **"Where do you think you're going Kit?"** Naruto didn't even bother to answer the Kyuubi. As of this moment Naruto's anger was taking over his thought process. If the fox demon wasn't going to help him, then he'll have to help himself. He can't have Ino get farther away and there's no telling if she wasn't already falling farther along without him.

" **You can't help her Kit."**

BANG!

Naruto's fist connected to one of the cage's bars. The bars slightly shook at Naruto's impact. The Kyuubi could see the flames of hatred roaring behind the eyes of his Jinchuuriki host. After all he had just hit a sore spot on Naruto.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

The Kyuubi just smile and said **"You of all people should know best about her state."** Naruto just stood there biting his tounge, trying to keep the rage inside of him from getting out of control. "Ino…" A tear rolled down his cheek as the Kyuubi laid down low to get closer to his host. **"You can't help her Kit. Not while you are unconscious and without energy. You are exhausted and emotionally unstable. You are broken. "** By now tears started to roll down his cheeks as memories of the last three months flooded his memories. The torture he went through, both physically and mentally. The Kyuubi continued on. **"You are not fit to help her. Not after everything that has happened."** Naruto listen to the Kyuubi's words. But the more he dwelt on the memories, the more his anger increased. He then thought about Ino and about what she too went through. Naruto looked up at the Kyuubi with a burning passion. "Kyuubi, you out of everyone should know that I'll do what it takes."

The Kyuubi just stared at Naruto for a minute. Then he smiled. **"You know that SHOULD you continue at the rate you are currently going, you'll just continue to break? And not only you, but she'll break along with you. There's no guarantee that you and her will be fixed."** Naruto just continued to glare at the Kyuubi. "I don't care," Naruto said as he continue to speak. "I just need to be with her. I don't care how far I have to go."

" **Even if that cost you the rest of your sanity?"** Naruto was taken back at that statement. After all, he knows that if he should fall completely, then everything he has done up to that point will be meaningless. Is that the price to pay? Naruto couldn't answer that question. But the more he thought about Ino, the more that the doubt leaves. With a strong commitment Naruto answered "Yes. I'll give my sanity for Ino."

" **Very well,"** the Kyuubi started to turn around and moved away from the front of the cage. **"Don't say that I didn't warn you. I'll help you to wake up. But just be warned, that it has been several days since you've returned."** With that the Kyuubi left. Naruto, however, just barely understood what the fox had said before it registered. Before he could give a response to the Kyuubi a bright light over took his eyesight. A light that belongs to a lamp hanging above him.

 **A/N: There's chapter 3 and I hope you all enjoyed it. This chapter as you guys could tell was more focus on Naruto's point of view. Anyway please leave me a review. And I'll see you guys in the next chapter.**

 **-Sergeant Daniel out**


End file.
